


Present in a bottle

by Castiel_the_angel



Series: Mermaid Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas is technically a mermaid angel, HS AU, I really just got this idea from a fan art my friend made for me, mermaid!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_angel/pseuds/Castiel_the_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a present mermaid angel pet from his god father, Chuck with a letter telling him how to take care of him and later ends up falling in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New pet

**Author's Note:**

> My friend made a fan art for me on my birthday and I was inspired to write this.

Sam threw open the door, the smell of coffe filling the air. 

"Dude! You got a present. Dean!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Dean grabbed the bottle and envelope underneath it. Looking inside the bottle, there was a small creature with a tail. Dean read the letter in the envelope. 

_Dean,_

_take care of this...I honestly don't know what it is...mermaid? Angel? Mer-angel? Anyway I taped the instructions for taking care of him below._

_-Chuck_

_P.S. whatever they are, they grow pretty damn fast! Make an inground pool._

Dean looked at Sam then at the creature in the bottle. 

"So...he's like a....pet?"

"I guess. What does the letter say?"

"To take care of it...and that they grow fast." 

"Are ya gonna keep it?"

"It's adorable as hell! Of course I'm gonna keep it!" Dean held the bottle close to him as Sam threw his hands up in defense.

"Can we build an inground pool?"

"Why?"

"Just cuz..."

Y-yea sure." Dean smiled at his younger brother and looked at the bottle he was holding. He pulled the tag off and read it.

_For Dean._

_His name is Castiel._

It took Dean a moment to realize Castiel was looking at him with amazement in his eyes.

"I like you." Dean said. Castiel smiled.


	2. I...really like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short.

Castiel was soon getting too big for the the bottle he was in and Sam and Dean had to smash the bottle open into a fish tank to allow Castiel more room to grow. Soon he moved out of that and was sent into the pool where he was limited to how far he could go, though sometimes when the Winchesters weren't around he went in the deep end. Not long after that he was big enough so the boys wouldn't worry (as much) if he went in the deep end. Dean grew more and more attached to Castiel. Sometimes he would sit on the porch and watch him so he wouldn't notice, sometimes Dean would go out to the edge of the pool to keep him company. He even went swimming with Castiel a few times. Dean knew he was bisexual, and he was okay with that. But this was a feeling he never had with any of his previous relationships, which ended in lots of girls-and a few guys-isolating themselves in their rooms and eating ice cream. But this. This was the best feeling ever! Now if only he could get Castiel to talk. Dean sat at the edge of the pool in his board shorts watching the tailed creature. Castiel swam up to him and smiled. "Hey, Cas!" Dean said. Cas cocked his head to the side at the nickname. Dean quickly went to recover. "It's-just, Castiel is such a mouthful-so I decided to-give you a nickname. I-is that okay?" Cas looked as though he were thinking, but snapped out of it and nodded. Dean smiled then slid into the pool next to Cas. Cas motioned for Dean to get on his back. Dean did so and Cas went under the water, swimming to the other end. They came back up and Cas pointed at the school down the street. "Yea Sammy and I go there from September to June." Cas glanced at the school then pointed at himself. "You can't go, silly. You don't have legs." Cas pouted. Dean smiled and ruffled his hair. Cas took Dean and swam back. "Do you even speak?" Dean asked. Cas nodded. Then did the 'little bit' sign. Dean sighed and without thinking kissed Cas on the cheek. "Uh-I-sorry..." He said as soon as he did it. Cas smiled and kissed Dean. Dean looked at him. He smiled. "I really like you." Cas finally said. "I really like you too." Dean smiled and hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've been busy this summer and just started school today


	3. SCHOOL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. like I said for Greased Lightning ive been really busy. Also my computer broke so my mom is trying to find time to fix it. Once its fixed I wont have to worry about my phone exiting out of safari and making me rewrite the whole chapter.

Dean drove Sam to school. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with Cas and teach him how to be human. Or as much as you can with a mute merboy angel. And if Cas ever got legs it'd be perfect for him to learn. He drove back to his house and went to check on his boyfriend pet.

 

"Cas? Babe?" He said when he got to the pool in the backyard. Cas swam up to him and smiled. "Hi, cutie." Cas giggled, leaning in for a kiss. Dean kissed him and ran his fingers through his pet's wet mop of hair. Cas smiled and pushed himself up out of the pool to kiss Dean longer. Without thinking Dean pulled Cas out of the pool. They made out for a while longer, Dean holding Cas in his lap, Cas wrapping his arms around Dean's neck...it was great. Until Cas felt something different. He was dry. He knew that was what happened when you get out of a pool for a long enough period of time, but he didn't have a tail. Instead he had-what Dean called them-legs. He tried to get Dean to stop kissing him log enough to notice that he has legs.

 

"De-" He managed to spit out. "De-..." Dean pulled away.

 

"Yeah, Cas?" Cas pointed to his legs and looked at Dean. Dean's eyes widened. He now had a semi-mute merboy angel...with legs. The first thing that came to mind was to take Cas to school. He wanted to go anyway but couldn't because he didn't have legs. _But now that he does, he can go to school with me and Sammy!_ Dean thought. It'd work. He could skip class to show Cas the school and they could hang out at lunch! It was perfect! There was only one problem. John would never let Dean take his pet to school. No matter how human he is or if they're boyfriends. Dean managed to think up a plan where Cas would be allowed to go with them. Sneak him to school. John never checks on Cas anyway and Dean's the one who drives to school. Cas could spend the night in Dean's car and go to school with him and Sam. He smiled.

 

"Hey Cas wanna go to school?" He asked. Cas' face lit up as he smiled and nodded. Dean loved Cas' smile and helped him up, letting him walk to the car. "We got get you some clothes. Mine would be too big and Sammy's would be too small. I'll take you school shopping today, and then tomorrow we can go to school how's that?" Cas nodded, still just excited that he's able to go to school.

 

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that? C'mon you can wear my clothes for today." Dean pulled his shirt over his head and lead Cas inside. He went upstairs and lec Cas have a t-shirt and jeans that were like high-waters to him now. Cas put them on and got in the car next to Dean. They went to the store and got Cas a bunch of clothes. Cas hugged Dean after they bought the clothes and Dean snuck a kiss on Cas's neck, not knowing he was ticklish. Cas laughed.

 

"De, no!" he giggled.

 

"De, yes!" Dean kept tickling Cas.

 

 

 

The next day they went to school together. Dean got to miss his classes to show his boyfriend around. He loved it!


End file.
